In past comes the future
by CrecentoMoon
Summary: being the sole survivor of the 4th shinobi war Naruto together with his partner Kurama comes back to the past to prevent or rather change some events that will lead to a bloody and gruesome future. Time travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

**In past comes the future**

**By CrecentMoon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, neither the Idea of time travel. But so what I have to make my own version. Tehe~

**Prologe**

**Kit! Wake up! We made it! **Shouted the beast inside his head.

"Kurama? Urrgh.. Let me sleep my body feels like crap, can't even feel my limbs." Naruto mumbles letting sleep to take over.

**Common Kit, you need to wake up before someone sees you here! **The beast boomed again.

"What do you mean by that? Stop joking, it's not funny. I'm alone no one's around to see me anymore." He said in solemn voice, forgetting all his sleepiness.

**What the fuck? Did you hit your head too hard? Yes we're alone, that's why we go back! Now, wake up and see for yourself. What a pathetic human. ** Said the demon mumbling the last part.

"Go back?!" he suddenly exclaimed, opening his eyes then shooting up from his laying position.

"Ite-te..!-" he stopped as he noticed his surroundings.

His heart skip a beat, mouth suddenly feels dry and his throat feels –.

**Breathe, don't want you to die lamely from forgetting to breathe because of happiness.**

"Wha-wher-How?" He stuttered, still too stunned from what he is seeing.

What he saw was the village of Konoha in its full glory. Full of bustling people and shinobi going in and out of the village for missions, unscatered, breathing and alive. Houses that far from the debris and ashes that he remembers from where he came. And from the look of it, he is on the top of the hokage mountain.

"Kurama.. how did we get here?" he asked silently, still can't comprehend what in hell is happening.

**The hell? You honestly don't remember? **as the demon said that. Memories suddenly came to him.

..~00~..

Naruto stands in the middle of the battle field after he defeated Madara and the Juubii. Barely holding himself up, he survey his surroundings. Large craters everywhere, trees and plant has been wiped, results of bijuu dama from the juubii and S-Class jutsu from Madara and himself. He can also see ashes and fallen bodies of his comrades and allies. From a far you can also see the village of Konoha or rather what became of it. Houses and buildings has banished from the bijuu dama that the juubii fired, the only thing will prove that that place was the Konoha is the Hokage monument. Only half of the five faces remained. He's standing in what is left of the valley of the end, devoid of the statue of the founders of the village he knew as home. His eyes surveying every detail trying to find anything any one that is still alive and intact but he saw none. All the people in shinobi alliance, the five kage, even the white zetsus none of them are alive, only him, himself, alone.

"I'm alone." He mumbles to himself.

**No kit, I'm still here. ** Said his demon companion.

"Yeah but we're alone. I should have died with them." He muttered feeling helpless.

**That is so unlike you kit, where is this wistful brat that used to say 'I'm going to be a hokage- dattebayo this dattebayo that.'**

"His gone, together with all the people he used to know." Naruto said with gritted teeth tone full of remorse, regret and guilt.

**Urg. That is so *sigh* you know I'm not into this comforting stuff *sigh* that shadow boy is right this is so troublesome. **Said the demon trying to comfort its jailer in vain.

"You know nothing can make me feel better now. They're all gone. If we.. If we could just turn back the time.. " He stated with a bitter smile.

**Kit, that's a fucking great idea! **The fox shouted feeling excited like he just solve a long forgotten puzzle.

"What is? Turning the tim-" he stuttered eyes widening in realization. "How?"

**You do not probably remember this but you have, once gone back in time. Meeting your father there and also that little scare crow…**

A little while after Kurama finishes his story about the lost tower.

"Dad and Kakashi-sensei?!, why didn't you tell me sooner.!" He exclaimed.

**That is not important now. You have a mission to do and a world to save. You should start going there now the sooner we get back the better. You know were slowly loosing it.**

And with that Naruto together with his partner set off to his mission to save the ninja world.

..~00~..

A/N : yay! My very first fanfic! At last I made it.. I've been thinking on writing this fic since the first time I read 'The Lives Worth Saving' by cywsaphyre and that is maybe a year and a half ago. I myself am a fan of Naruto time travel fic that I can't seem to rest my mind to know the 'what ifs' of a time travel fic, enough said. Hope you gave my story a try. And please review I want to know your thoughts about my work. Jane! Until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ( though I wish I do.. :( )

Chapter 1

Wanting to jump in joy but cannot Naruto settles with a wide grin that threaten to split his face in half. It has been awhile since he last smile, it is so wide that he can feel his skin tear. With a deep happy sigh he finally said "We did it."

**Yeah Kit, and as much as I despise it its quite entertaining to watch you interact with those human more so to that blue headed rabbit who likes to blush! HAHAHAHA!** Laughing as he saw that the blonde is now blushing ten folds, remembering a certain blue haired konnoichi.

"Shut Up!" he shouted in exasperation.

After reminiscing about the past he and his companion thought about the things they should change and should not. After a while of planning Naruto shout in irritation. "Urg! I can't do this! Shikamaru is the one that suppose to be doing all the planning. Where is he when you need him! So troublesome."

**You should probably seek help from the hokage, its very restricting to move in shadows. ** His companion suggested. **But 1first things first, we should know when from the past we are.** He continued.

Having his companion said that, Naruto look into his surrounding for any clues. The hokage monument has only four face so that rule out Tsunade-baachan's reign. And if you look closely you wouldn't find any civilian police. So he could therefore conclude that they were either in his academy or genin days.

_'__I think were either in my academy days or genin days, I might be wrong but I think Jiji's still the hokage, So I need to go to the hokage tower then discuss our plans or rather lack of it.'_ With a sigh he stood up to execute their well thought plans.

Leaving the mountain, Naruto walk down the streets of Konoha and to the Hokage tower under a civilian henge. Arriving there he surveys the area finding that the office window was the most likely the best way to infiltrate. Speed dashing then jumping through the window catching the stationed Anbu off guard. He said a quick Jiji we need to talk before the guard could react. As he wait for the startled hokage to recover, he don't know if he should be happy that he can get in that easy or not.

Naruto stood in the center of the office studying the man who he acknowledges as his grandfather, the man who took care of him when he was young. It has been way too long since he last saw him. _Yeah, too long._ He thought stopping himself from throwing a hug and crying in his grandfathers arms.

The Hokage clear his throat causing the anbu to hold him down and point a kunai in Naruto's throat. Naruto let them and only look to the Hokage waiting for his reply. The said Hokage only took a drag from his pipe considering the situation.

Breathing out the smoke he asks with his old raspy voice, "Jiji? And who might you be?" He is curious he only knew two people who call him that.

"I will tell you if you talk to me _privately._" Naruto said stressing the last word.

"hmm." _'if he meant me harm he could've done it already'_ With a considering nod he dismissed the anbu with a wave, silencing the protest that he knew would come. Then slapping a privacy seal on his desk, dimming the view from the outside and silencing their talk.

"Now," started the hokage only to froze when he saw the man in front of him completely devoid of his henge. "Mi-Minato?H-how,.." He exclaimed completely baffled at the sight.

"No.." Naruto said unsure how he would start explaining things. "Look Jiji, I know it's hard to believe but I'm Naruto and I came from future."

"I-" He tried to continue but a sudden wave of regret, sadness and grief claimed his emotion. Closing his eyes and clenching his fist he continues "I was the only one, I was the only one alive." Willing his body to remain standing while it only wants is to collapse.

Now past his shock Sarutobi Huzuren take a good look to the man in front of him. At first glance you would really mistake him for the forth but after a careful look you will see a difference. His tan color, slightly feminine facial structure, and the whisker marks that shouts Naruto. But.

"How can I make sure that what you are stating is a fact?" inquired the hokage. Taking another drag to his pipe.

_Kurama! Jiji wants a proof! Help me out here._ Naruto called as panic slowly rising in him.

**Show him our cloak. That should be enough proof for him. **Answers his ever present companion.

_Thanks fur ball! That would do. I think?.. _

"Fine Jiji, But I think you should double your privacy seal. What I would show you will surely agitate your guards."

After making sure that the hokage slaps the second privacy seal, Naruto then taps to kurama's chakra and making their signature cloak. The hokage stiffen when he feels the full force of kyuubi's chakra. As soon as it appears it quickly dissolve leaving Naruto standing in the center of the hokage office as if nothing happened.

"So, time travel huh. You really make the impossible possible Naruto-kun." Concludes the hokage after some time, he's not called the professor for nothing. "Let's talk about the details tomorrow Naruto-kun, I think you should rest for now."

"Thank you, Jiji" replied Naruto. Feeling his body sags from exhaustion.

"It's nothing Naruto you definitely needs the rest" the elder stated calmly. Observing his form, droopy eyes, tattered clothes, and extremely fatigue body. _Yeah, He definitely needs it._

"If you can keep the henge in public, please do. We don't want people panicking or fainting mistaking you as the yondaime. And we need a name for you. You know that I can't call you Naruto as we have already one here." Inquired the man.

"I think Kurama will do?" stated the teen not very sure if his companion will agree to that.

"Kurama it is. Here is your place for the time being. I'll send for you tomorrow for the rest of our talk." Stated the hokage. Grabbing a brown envelope from his drawer and giving it to the teen.

"We'll talk tomorrow, rest for now."

..~00~..

A/N: I'm very sory for the late update. I've been very busy. Promise the next chapter will be long. and thank you for those who leave a review.

Please tell if you have seen any error and may have a suggestion.

God Bless us all. :)


End file.
